In This Short Life
by Palladion.x
Summary: Takaya corners Minako one evening and she ends up learning a little about him in the process. Rated for mentions of death and guns.


**Author's Note: **I wanted to write something with Takaya. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Saying that, I found it extremely difficult to get inside his head and I'm sure someone else could have done a way better job than I did. At least now though, it's out of my system and I can concentrate on other things.

Sometimes though I really wish there was a social link for Takaya. He is fascinating. Cruel yes, but fascinating and I think there was a lot of back story they could have explored relating to the Kirijo group and the awakening of personas, even of how Strega came to be and their experiences before the events of the game. I think it was a bit of a wasted opportunity honestly.

* * *

_In this short life_

_That only lasts an hour_

_How much - how little - is_

_Within our power_

_- Emily Dickinson_

It was a cold evening. The last remaining leaves were clinging to the tree branches, while others fell, carried by the wind, to the ground. Minako found herself wandering around Port Island. She had intended to come out and check on the cat she had been feeding. There were still a couple of cans of cat food left and she had no other use for them. Soon though, she found herself in that alley, all thoughts about cats forgotten, as she stared at the spot where he had taken his last breath. There were no tears in her eyes, he told her not to cry after all.

Caught up in her memories and grief, Minako didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind her until a slight cough caught her attention. Swiftly turning around red eyes met yellow and she instantly jumped up and took a defensive stance. Hands balled up into fists in front of her as she faced the man responsible for Shinjiro's death.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you." She eyed his gun nervously. "I would gain no pleasure of killing you while your little friends were not here to witness it." Takaya chuckled and watched as Minako's fists became tighter. "I am surprised to see you out here, the dark hour will fall soon, will it not? Don't you have to train for your righteous battle to save all of mankind?"

Minako took a step back, watching the man in front of her cautiously. _What exactly are his motives for being here? _she thought to herself.

"I told everyone no Tartarus tonight. None of us are in any condition to fight right now, we can't train all the time." She admitted. Fists falling to her sides.

"Ah yes, they listen to you don't they. The precious leader you are. You control so much, your friends, your personae, your life. Tell me, does it ever get tiring?"

Minako blinked quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The control. Does it not wear you down? The planning and the fighting. The constant worry for your friends. It must be tough." He stated, leaning against a rail behind him.

"Shouldn't you know? You are the leader of Strega after all. We are very similar really." Minako said. It did not seem Takaya was out to hurt her and if she could gather some information on her enemy then she would keep him talking, however much it pained her.

"No, I have not felt in control for many years." He said, lowering himself until he was sitting on the railing. "It must be nice."

What are you talking about?"

Takaya smiled, stood up and began to walk towards her.

"Your friend, he knew." He said, his words dripping with malice. Minako clenched her eyes shut, how dare he talk about Shinji. "He had the same struggles as us. He was being destroyed from the inside. Our power does not manifest itself easily. It is a constant fight that we are never in full control of." Minako knew this already but couldn't help but notice how Takaya's words felt pained, harsher than usual. "It is only during the darkest hour, in the presence of the Tower of Demise that we feel strong and have a purpose."

"You feel strong because you can fight us?" She asked. "You think that fighting so more people can die equals strength?"

"We feel strong because it is the only time in our short lives that we feel in control." He answered truthfully. He watched as Minako seemed to consider this for a while, but cut in before she could say anything. "During the regular day we are weak. Dependent on pills to keep us going. But during the dark hour we can do what we want. We can kill." He looked right at Minako and she shuddered slightly, the revolver currently turning in his hands not helping to calm her nerves. "Or we could save, if we wanted to." Takaya chuckled once more, placing his gun back in it's holster.

She remembered how Chidori had sacrificed her life to save Junpei. She too must have felt like she had no say in her life. That was her way of taking control. It seemed they hadn't all given up just yet. Maybe there was a chance.

"Then why don't you save people if you could?" She asked. Clinging to any hope that she might be able to change his mind.

"Because, why would we save anyone when no-one chose to save us?" Takaya's lips pursed as he remembered the torture put upon him when he was forced to awaken to the power of persona. "Besides, that is not what humanity wants for itself. Their savior will come soon and she will give into humanity's desire. Until then, if you insist on removing the one hour in the day where I have the power to control my own destiny, then we are enemies and that means I will have to kill you." Minako stepped back once more, the cold of the brick meeting her and she wished she had her naginata on her.

"Child, you are much too fearful. I do not wish to kill you right this moment, not when we are having this pleasant conversation." He smiled at her, causing her to look away. "But one day, it will be inevitable. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

She watched as he sauntered off, disappearing into the shadows from where he came. She hadn't come out tonight looking for information or searching for answers, yet she found that she had learnt something about Takaya and felt like she understood him now, at least a little bit.


End file.
